Tinta Escarlata & Papel Azul
by Mizh-n-Rozh
Summary: Era jueves y él no quería decir adiós, ocultó aquel papel con tinta escarlata para que ella no usara las hojas azules una vez más. Recuperar algo del pasado… y así conquistar el verdadero futuro — R&R.


Esta historia surge de ningún lugar, sólo pensé algo pues tenía bastante tiempo sin escribir algo más suave, y con ese toque de medio drama que me gusta dejar en las historia. No se enrede, ríase, disfrútenlo y luego dígale a la autora qué tal le salió el esfuerzo.

Ni Digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen, recuérdenlo, gente hermosa.

** **.Tinta Escarlata.**  
><strong>**.Papel Azul.  
><strong>

Por _Mizh-n-Rozh._

_._

_._

"_Por andar ocupado en el cielo, olvidé que en el suelo se vive mejor"._

_._

_._

No quería ser el causante de un desastre, pero ya no había posibilidad de reinventar mis actos. Ella me miró asombrada, sus ojos destellaban un brillo de decepción que fácilmente reinterpretaba como lágrimas ahogadas.

Quitó sus manos de mis hombros y ella bajó los suyos, pero no dejó de reprenderme con sus enormes ojos cobrizos… bajo otras circunstancias me habría conmovido por la manera en la que los hacía estallar, con sorpresa y euforia, la manera en la que seguro comenzaría a golpearme el brazo por haber hecho una broma de mal gusto, pero todo cayó sobre mí cuando la primera lágrima atravesó el valle de sus ojos y cruzó su mejilla hasta tocar su pierna desnuda.

Por dentro gritaba: ¿Qué carajo has hecho?  
>Por fuera sólo me hacía entender cuán engañada se sentía.<p>

—No puedo creerlo —fueron sus primeras palabras, escuché un hilo de voz que se quebraba mientras sus ojos se pasaban de mi rostro al pedazo de papel—. ¿Era eso lo que me estabas ocultando?

Los _flashbacks_ irrumpieron mis cavilaciones y borraron aquella imagen de mi mujer completamente destrozada. Pensaba, no lógicamente, pero lo hacía.

Recordé la primera vez que la vi… lo hermosa que lucía, su disgusto hacia el frío de aquella primavera y el miedo a mostrar mucha piel, ocultándose en múltiples capas de tela. Su serenidad frente a mí y su locura cuando la espiaba. Su manera de dedicarme tiempo y acercarse más para sentir el calor de un corazón que necesitaba amarla. Aquella vez que le confesé mi amor y prometí jamás herirla; lo prometí más de una vez durante esos diez años de noviazgo… lo prometí en el altar, que la amaría y la protegería... volví a prometérselo antes de mudarnos a Tokio.

Era un monstruo… una bestia sin piedad.

¿Cómo habíamos llegado hasta aquí…?

Parecía estúpido, pero no lo recordaba. Sabía que estaba haciéndolo mal, hace cinco minutos lo sabía y ahora se había borrado de mi sistema… como una defensa a lo poco responsable que me sentía del daño que estaba causando.

Sora y yo teníamos tres años de casados, tres años de un feliz matrimonio en el que cada día me asombraba más con sus ocurrencias. Jamás me cansaba de verla despertar o verla despertarme. Las pataletas que hacía para no lavar la ropa, y cuando rogaba para que yo la ayudara. Siempre la molestaba cuando cantaba en el baño y la escuchaba desde el cuarto de estudio, la solución para callar sus terribles entonaciones era abriéndome paso entre la ducha y bañándome junto a ella.

Era toda una aventura, una montaña rusa de emociones satisfactorias que ahora terminaban en nada por un único error mío.

En parte había sido duro para ambos. Al año de ser la familia Yagami, Sora y yo decidimos intentar algo nuevo. Ella siempre había sido muy buena con los niños y en su futuro podía verla claramente corriendo en un jardín junto a nuestros hijos, amándolos y protegiéndolos. Una nube oscura de desgracias nos había cubierto misteriosamente, y sin previo aviso, a Sora le diagnosticaron una enfermedad: _Síndrome de ovario poliquístico. _

Aquello nos destruyó al mismo tiempo que nos fortaleció, según yo; pero hacía un año, luego de enterarme de su enfermedad y haber comenzado a trabajar para el gobierno, juraba que algunas cosas habían cambiado.

No era lo mismo llegar a casa, compartir una simple charla con mi mujer y contarles chistes malos que escuchaba en la oficina… ella ya no me oía y yo no insistía para que lo hiciera. La mayor parte del tiempo estaba de mal humor. Su enfermedad le ocasionaba dolores y casi nunca me encontraba cerca para ayudarla a caminar, buscarle un vaso de agua, arroparla en la cama, cualquier cosa. Se sentía retraída hacia mí, a veces pedía que no me le acercara. Con el tiempo se deshizo de los pequeños vestiditos con los que solía dormir a mi lado volviendo a hundir su figura de sirena en más ropajes viejos, y sin motivación alguna, envuelto en cansancio, jamás le pedía que los usara de nuevo. Sora siempre fue autosuficiente… la admiraba por eso, aunque no disfrutaba que así fuera.

Yo también comenzaba a volverme hosco, lo sabía porque ella me lo repetía al menos una vez al día. Notaba el espacio entre nosotros que se creaba en la cama a la hora de dormir, no me importaba caerme al suelo, inconscientemente, mi separación le hacía un agujero en el estómago… ella tenía hambre y yo no _quería_ darle lo que necesitaba.

Sin embargo, había visto un cambio en Sora la última semana. Esta era, si mal no recordaba, la cuarta vez en la semana que teníamos una noche… algo vaporosa. No la veía así de entregada a la pasión desde la luna de miel.

Me repetía lo mucho que me amaba, yo respondía con sonrisas, pero no podía soltar un miserable "te quiero"… sólo pensaba en lo que tendría que hacer al día siguiente… pensaba cuán diferente serían las cosas si no estuviera con ella:

Aún estaría viviendo en Odaiba, seguramente, quizás ni siquiera habría escogido aquella carrera universitaria de leyes… a lo mejor habría estudiado algo menos filosófico y más práctico para mi torpe ritmo de vida. Posiblemente no estaría casado, no creía en muchas posibilidades en el amor pues no existían suficientes mujeres en el mundo que me soportaran…

Ese era el problema: cada día pensaba más en mi vida sin ella.

Con el nuevo empleo habían surgido nuevas personas. Mis compañeros ya no eran esos hombres de mi edad con los que bromeaba, había empezado a trabajar con personas entrenadas para ser cara duras que jamás ríen. No me hallaba ahí, me sentía incómodo cada hora que pasaba en esa silla acolchada, pero lo hacía porque la quería, no, más bien… por el compromiso. Mi voluntad era tan frágil que podía palparse en mi rostro y destrozarse con un movimiento brusco.

Juraba que en los últimos meses todo se transformó y no sabía dónde me encontraba, muchas cosas se estaban moviendo rápido… de algún modo, había quedado asombrado cuando me entregaron la orden de servicio en la oficina. Las fuerzas armadas necesitaban abogados para comprobar un tratado, pero muy bien sabía, por cómo estaban las cosas, que yo iba a ser más que un simple abogado vestido con ropa de camuflaje.

Seguro ella imaginó lo mismo, mientras leía la carta impresa en tinta roja. Sus ojos se llenaban de más y más imperfecciones, gotas de agua que la hacían volver transparente y vulnerable.

—¿Mañana? —su voz malherida me hizo reaccionar y recaer en mi falta—. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

Yo lo sabía… lo sabía desde hacía dos meses, la fecha era clara al final de la hoja: _Tokio, 11 de Diciembre de 1942_, juraba que esa era la mayor desazón en su interior… y mi silencio a sus súplicas no ayudaba en absoluto. Finalmente, cuando dejó caer el pedazo de papel comprendí que nada podía empeorarlo.

—Lo siento —musité—. Quise lo mejor…

Ella negó con delicadeza mientras quitaba mis manos de sus muslos y se ponía de pie para mirarme mientras me desmoronaba en mil pedazos.

—No Tai, tú no lo sientes, tú no sabes cómo me siento y tampoco te interesa saberlo.

Callé, aunque sí me importaba… ¿por qué había escogido el peor momento para ser cariñosa, y por qué debía ser este el momento más equívoco para volverme sumiso y decidir escucharla… por qué ahora y no antes? ¿Por qué no pude oírme a mí mismo y evitarle este dolor mientras tuve la oportunidad?

—Eso me suponía...

Suspiró con pesadez.

Ella se dirigió a la puerta a un paso tan lento como para ver cómo los músculos se contraían en los largos pasos que daba, vi cómo la tela traslúcida se movía chocando en su espalda mientras se apresuraba hacia la salida, sus cabellos peinarse y echarlos a un lado de su cuello.

La miraba como un idiota, no era más que eso… el idiota más inhumano en el planeta.

No reaccioné inmediatamente, no dejaba de pensar en su rostro inundado de lágrimas por mi culpa, cuán destrozada se sentía ahora.

¿Qué decirle a una mujer en momentos así? Olvidé que era Sora, que la conocía muy bien, que seguramente al hablarle me escucharía, que su corazón era tan enorme que aunque estuviera roto me comprendería. Sufría de un mal que me hacía olvidar quiénes éramos nosotros, no como uno, sino individualmente, porque ya me había acostumbrado a su alma como una parte de mí… al final, nada vino, pero de todos modos fui a buscarla.

No di muchos pasos puesto que ella se encontraba sentada a un lado de la puerta. La miré allí, tan pequeña y vulnerable… abrazando sus rodillas como una adolescente. Sora tenía cuerpo de adolescente.

Caí sobre una de mis rodillas y la abracé, sus sollozos se volvieron más inaudibles de lo que ya eran y pronto ambos pudimos abrir los ojos sin una mínima gota de agua en ellos. Sin sentido, me apartó con delicadeza, como si toda la ira y molestia en sí misma se acabara de desvanecer… más bien, como si jamás hubiera existido.

Sora miró el suelo, mis pies descalzos y mi pantalón sin cerrar.

—Debes ir —dijo.

—No —articulé inmediatamente—. No puedo dejarte.

—Taichi, no te lo estoy preguntando, no te lo estoy pidiendo —espetó con dulzura, siempre sabía cómo suavizar los golpes—… estoy diciendo que te debes marcharte… —de todos modo no dejaba de arder—. Es un compromiso.

De nuevo, me demostraba cuán enorme era su espíritu.

—No te voy a dejar sola.

—Ya he estado sola antes —me recordó—. No seas un tonto por mí.

Me quedé taciturno.

No le había insistido con ello porque sabía que ella era más valiente que yo y porque, muy internamente, quería ir a superarme en el campo de batalla. Entonces vislumbré que ella me dejaría ir… era más fácil para ella que para mí, ya tenía que estar preparada para ello: Ver a su hombre marcharse.

Me encontraba en la que era nuestra habitación. Me iría el día siguiente, no tenía más tiempo. Ella tampoco quería que me quedara, sólo alimentaba más mis ganas de tomar aquel vuelo a un país lleno de tonos sepia.

Seguíamos casados, pero en ese momento había relegado que el Takenouchi se había borrado de su nombre… el Yagami era lo único que le quedaba y lo que más guardaría dentro de ella, como un recuerdo… un espejo de su otra mitad mientras yo me ausentaba.

Mi nariz había comenzado a hormiguear por la insistencia de aquel sentimiento de aberración, la preguntas sin respuestas que no estaba dispuesto a ejecutar, entonces, antes de comenzar a llorar, oí la puerta abrirse mientras miraba el árbol florecido fuera de la ventana.

Era Sora.

Estaba usando uno de esos pequeños pantaloncillos para dormir y una franela de manga larga que cubría sus finos brazos completamente, su cabello, no tan corto como antes, estaba despeinado en todas las direcciones. Me miró e inmediatamente bajó sus ojos y los dejó en picada, como si con cada ojeada que me diera se le clavara una aguja en la espalda.

Sora se acercó a la cama para buscar una almohada y una sábana delgada. Capté sus intenciones.

—¿A dónde vas? —le pregunté, pero ya sabía la respuesta.

—Dormiré en el sofá esta noche —contestó sin expresar ningún sentimiento—. Es mejor que pases tu última noche aquí.

No quería dormir conmigo. Tampoco quería dormir con ella, sabía muy bien que si lo hacía no podría soportarlo, y terminaría quedándome escondido en una de sus costillas como cuando no quería ir a trabajar. No podía ser majadero, no podía hacer un puchero y ella no se quedaría a cuidarme bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Lo había dicho: _era un compromiso_.

La tomé por el brazo con suficiente resistencia y no la dejé escapar.

—Deja que yo duerma abajo, por favor —rogué con clemencia. Su rostro fue de dolor puro, la observé… le dolía el apretón—. Es lo menos que puedo hacer luego de lo que pasó.

Ella volvió a negar con gentileza y gracia, no dejaba de ser hermosa en ningún momento. Sora me impidió tocarla otra vez, sólo lograba lastimarme más cuando lo hacía. Pensaba en ella… era egoísta, por primera vez en trece años, Sora estaba pensando en sí misma.

—Ya has hecho suficiente por mí, Taichi —hizo un esfuerzo por mostrarme una sonrisa, y finalmente, con un beso en los labios, dejó una media sonrisa en mi rostro también—. Además, lo que pudiste haber hecho… ya no puedes hacerlo.

Así fue como no logré descansar en absoluto sobre aquel sillón oscuro de la sala.

Mi cabeza se había quedado enganchada a la imagen de la ventana que se formaba en el techo por las luces de la calle. Todo daba vueltas alrededor de eso… de cómo no podía creer que hubiera desperdiciado tantos meses para decirle qué pasaba en realidad, la mitad de lo que llevaba era una mentira, no sólo para mí, ella también había sido engañada.

Impulsos, ¿hasta cuándo seguirían causándome daño? Pereza, ¿por qué tenía que conocerte? Egoísmo, ¿por qué no llegaste cuando más te necesitaba? Vivía bajo la sombra de ellos y me hacían cometer errores contra mi voluntad. Les echaba la culpa de todo. La tenían, sin embargo, yo también era un pedazo de mierda por no querer luchar contra esos que me hacían daño.

Durante la noche, en esos momentos en los que no podía dar más vueltas, iba a dar un "paseo" y subía para escuchar los sollozos de Sora, hablaba por teléfono con alguien… suponía que con su madre, puesto que ella repetía una y otra vez que deseaba irse a Francia. Sora también estaba buscando formas extrañas de superarlo. Yo aún me cuestionaba si la mía era la correcta…

¿Y si me equivocaba? ¿Y si se habían equivocado conmigo? ¿Y si moría allí? ¿Qué nos pasaría? ¿Qué tal si Sora tenía razón y lo mejor era irme? En caso de que no encontrara la fortuna de una aventura cargada de experiencias útiles, ¿volvería a Japón? ¿Ella me esperaría? ¿Se habría marchado a Francia como tanto lo deseaba? Era más complicado de lo que pensaba, y lo peor del caso, era que el 90% de esa decisión no dependía de Sora o de mí…

Otras preguntas vaguearon por mi mente mientras la imagen en el techo se iba trastornando hasta que el sol salió desde atrás. Para ese momento, ya me había duchado, había preparado las maletas a un lado de la puerta y no dejaba de escuchar el silencio que había creado aquel espacio en mi corazón.

Una fotografía de nuestra boda estaba en una de las mesas pequeñas de la sala. La tomé con ambas manos y me senté una silla de la barra.

Sora lucía alegre vestida de blanco y sus ojos brillaban cuando miraba los míos, yo la llevaba en mis brazos, como en las películas de amor… la ilusión de aquella tarde regresó a mi pecho y estalló en mí como una cachetada cuando comencé a llorar. No había conseguido regalarle esa historia de amor con la que siempre soñó. Amarla era demasiado duro, saber que la necesitaba de todos modos era mucho más fuerte, pero aún así estaba decidido a recuperar algo de mi pasado… para así conquistar el verdadero futuro que se me abría.

Preferí llevarme esa fotografía encuadrada conmigo en lugar de dejarla a los ojos de Sora, para que no sufriera más al verla… para que no recordara el mal que había hecho al cumplirle a alguien más.

Subí por las escaleras otra vez. La puerta estaba entreabierta y traté de no hacer ruido al entrar. Estaba profundamente dormida, la había oído hablar hasta las cuatro de la mañana, ella estaba cansada de sentir ese ardor en sus ojos, no se había dado por vencida, su cuerpo simplemente no lo aguantó más.

En ese momento supe que debía bajar…

Apenas puse un pie de regreso, noté que ella aún conservaba la carta del general. A su lado, había otra cosa que llamaba mi atención. Una hoja azul distraía mi mirada de aquella que habían escrito con tinta rojiza. Había visto ese tipo de papeles antes… era de esos que Sora usaba.

Tenía la costumbre de escribir notas cuando estaba frustrada, enojada, triste o feliz, mientras esa emoción fuera suficientemente enorme, ella escribiría algo.

Volteé para descubrir que no era la única nota, habían más papelillos pegados por todos lados, por alguna razón habían pasado inadvertidos mientras estuve mirándola dormir.

Leí la que estaba más cerca de mí: "siempre llega alguien a llevarse lo que con más fuerza anhelas", y la siguiente: "¿alguna vez has pensado en la distancia real? Cuando ocurra lo recordaré". "Orgullo, orgullos… ¿cómo puedo comenzar a sentirme así?" Las notas seguían evolucionando, de tristeza a superación… de desesperanza a una ilusión buena.

Todo era mi culpa. Una nota, la más cercana a ella, estaba pegada a la sábana y replegaba en cada letra escrita a mano el dolor que sentía:

"_Lo siento Taichi, por pensar en mí, olvidé que tú mereces algo mucho mejor"._

Sus palabras me sostuvieron en el aire y caí en picada cuando su cuerpo se movió pesadamente dándome la espalda. Falsa alarma. Ella aún dormía.

Extrañaría con toda mi alma cada gesto y costumbre de ella. Esa manera tan suya de solucionar problemas y abrazarse a lo que más quiere sin hacer daño. La delicadeza de su piel, la forma en la que brillaba cuando el sol la tocaba. Extrañaría los mimos en mi espalda y cabello, sus desayunos excesivamente deliciosos y su tono de voz avisando que había llegado a casa antes que yo. Todo se borraría… todo… y yo no podía hacer nada al respecto…

Me quité los zapatos y me deposité a un lado de ella. Primero, no hallaba cómo acomodarme, después de unas vueltas con extremo cuidado logré darme el espacio que necesitaba a su lado. ¿Qué podía darle a cambio de un millón de notas de amor… un millón de párrafos sufridos y dolorosos? Una última mañana donde nuestros cuerpos despertarían juntos, uno al lado del otro… pero ambos sabíamos nuestros corazones ya estaban cosidos de por vida.

La tomé de la cintura con cuidado para que no despertara y la acerqué a mí. Su respiración cambió y entonces, después de un silencio incómodo, se volteó. Sus ojos emparamados me ablandaron la hombría y rompí a llorar con ella sobre mi regazo…

—Te amo —le dije sin apartarla ni un centímetro.

—No te vayas —murmuró—. Te amo demasiado.

Era jueves, pero no quería decir adiós a quién me había hecho quien era ahora.

Era jueves… y dolía pensar en el adiós.

—No me iré para siempre.

Era jueves… y tenía que decir adiós.

—Yo te esperaré por siempre…

**Notas de Autora.**

¡Fin! ¿Qué puedo decir? Estuve pensando un poco, en realidad, como cada historia que escribo, comienza con una cosa y termina en otra… pero este es el resultado de una tarde muy histérica a la espera de señales. Lamento lo corta nota del final, pero quería dejarlo allí… una historia de amor sin final feliz, como dijo Taichi.

¡Un nuevo Taiora para la lista! ¡Wohoo! Si les ha gustado, por favor dejen un review con su opinión, ¿ven cómo cumplo? Dije que habría un Taiora más meloso, y aquí llegó. Gracias por leer.

Saludos,

_Rose._

.


End file.
